1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to corrosion protection and, more specifically, to a sacrificial anode structure that is deployed underwater having a conductive member connecting the anode structure to a structure being protected. As the anode structure corrodes electrons are released that move by means of the conductor to the structure being protected forming cathodic protection for the structure
The sacrificial anode structure is comprised of a folded expandable structure having folded retaining means to prevent random expansion of the structure until desired. In addition, dual purpose stacking guides allow multiple units to be stacked and locked together for land and offshore transportation. Units can be selectively unlocked for lifting or deployment. When on bottom or prior to deployment these arms may be deployed to provide stabilization.
The anode structure is comprised of a top and bottom frame having folded leg segments fastened therebetween. The leg segments are comprised of sections having pivot means positioned on each distal end of the segments.
To expand the sacrificial anode structure, the locking means is disengaged whereupon the top and bottom frame can be spaced apart by the extending leg segments. When the leg segments are linearly aligned, locking elements are inserted resulting in a rigid sacrificial anode structure.
Additionally, extra anode surface is deployed from hinged anodes protruding upwards from the upper frame. These may be deployed prior to launch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are other sacrificial anode structures that may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore it is felt that a need exists for a folded extendable structure having leg comprised of segments having pivot means positioned on each distal end whereby said structure can be selectively expanded to form a rigid sacrificial anode structure.
Furthermore it is felt that a need exists for a folded extendible structure having folded retaining means whereby said folded structure can be moved in the folded state to a desired location and deployed to a designated position in the folded state whereupon the folded retaining means can be disengaged resulting in the extension of the leg segments until linearly aligned. Thereby enabling locking means to be inserted resulting in a rigid structure.